Soulkill: Time of Old
by KohakuJo
Summary: Ahiru Kozumi is just a girl, Lord Sesshomaru is the reigning lord of the western kingdom. When they rely on each other to survive things turn upside down. Fuedal japan is thrown once again into turmoil, but what for? Sesshomaru, Shippo, post-manga.
1. Prologue

_Alright, this is an actual story that I'll be working on over time soo…I'll update every other day and sometimes on the weekends. Whenever I can pretty much..(sigh) I hate not having the internet at home. _

_Be warned, it IS NOT SesshomaruxOC, but there are pairings. _

_(SPOILERS) for those of you who have not read the manga and read the last chapter 558. If you'd like to read the manga first then do so, or atleast read the last chapter before you read this. I don't want any unnecessary questions. _

_You won't understand the prologue much. But you'll get there. _

* * *

**Soulkill**

**Prologue **– 0

* * *

I ran, running as fast as my young legs would carry me. My lungs swelled and burst with the effort of consuming oxygen as I fled. What was I fleeing? I myself wasn't quite sure, all I did know was that something terrifying was following me, and I just had to get away.

I wanted my mother, my father, but they were nowhere in sight, so running was the only thing I could do. Aside from screaming at the top of my lungs and crying rivers down my cheeks.

"MOTHERRRR!!!! MOTHER HELP MEEE!!! MOOOOM!"

I shrieked, fear translating into adrenaline and power, power that kept my legs going. The adrenaline helped me forget about the cuts and bruises that dotted the bottoms of my feet, it helped me ignore the pain and just keep going.

Why wasn't my mother coming? Where was she? Where was my father?

Rich brown hair fluttered in the wind I created, my clothes still intact were soiled and unclean from the twigs and dirt that I kicked up.

I heard a roar in my wake, something like wind slammed into my back. I tripped of course; there was no way I could keep running after such a blow.

I screamed almost painfully as fear overwhelmed even the smallest of my senses, leaving me open to sheer instinct. My knees throbbed with pain, my arms were dirty and the front of my small, flowered kimono was wet with tears. Tears that shouldn't be there, because my mother should be here protecting me, and she wasn't.

My eyes widened as a shadow suddenly enveloped whatever light may have been struggling through the trees. Leaving me enshrouded in pure darkness with faint outlines giving away the scenery.

Eyes as gold as the morning sunrise gazed up, petrified, at the creature that willed me harm.

There was nothing I could have done. But now a days, I don't know if it was the demon that craved my death and my blood that scared me, or if it was the flood of white light that scared me more.

Because quite honestly, I still don't remember what happened. All I can see are hazy images of crimson red and a sky as blue as the purest water.

* * *

_There ya are folks. _

_I'll say it once and only once: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takashi_

_My characters © me_

_Remember, if you don't like it, don't read it. _

**Kohaku**


	2. The baseball bat

_Thanks to those of you who turned the page! And you hidden readers (shifty eyes)_

_Anywho, if you all wonder why this chapter is so short, than you can know that it's just part of a new format I'm trying with the story. As it's been around for awhile and gone through all sorts of changes and styles. _

_I've just decided to see what you guys think of it. _

_(SPOILERS) again, for those of you who don't follow the manga, or haven't read chapter 558, I don't want any unnecessary questions asked about my references._

* * *

**Soulkill: Time of Old**

**The baseball bat **– 1

* * *

I sat quietly on the bottom few steps that led up to the Higurashi estate. Lazily rolling my baseball between my fingers as I waited for Souta to return.

After the news of Kagome going to the America's to get married came, we were all a little shocked and hurt that the kind, though spotty, girl in our lives would make such a choice. I think we all sort of wished that she'd chosen one of us to confide in about her secret.

Me? I wasn't so acquainted with Kagome as I was with her brother, even though I was some good years older than him. I'd still always found it more interesting to play on the boy's side of a team than the girls.

Souta was now a freshman in high school, working hard towards being a great sophomore. And even though I was glad that he was doing so well, I couldn't help but notice that he was beginning to spend more time with me, than his other guy friends.

This of course had to mean that he was starting to feel something more than just friendship towards me. And though I loved the little guy, I'm afraid that I couldn't allow it.

I was so used to going by his school on my handy blue and yellow bike, picking him up with a smile, and then heading over the baseball diamond.

Now I was forced to say no whenever he wanted to hang out, whenever he wanted to go and play catch. I had to say it was taking its toll on our friendship, but I believe it was for the best. Even now I was shocked at how willing he was to forgive the obvious, having gladly accepted my offer to go and play catch.

Only problem…I only brought my baseball, and not my bat.

This had me a little red in the cheeks as I now waited on the steps, for Souta to go and get his. I lived to far from the city to just 'run' home and get it.

I sighed lightly, sending small brown hairs swirling above my head. I smiled pointlessly at the action before stopping the ball in the middle of my palm and tapping a rhythm on it. I can't say where I heard it, but I think it was on the radio this morning…

"Ahiru!! Why don't you come up here! Mom has tea and cookies!"

I was startled into dropping my ball, causing me to jump up with a squeak to retrieve it before it rolled into a gutter. I flailed about while trying to regain my composure, irked that Souta had the gall to just yell like that.

The least he could have done was warn me first.

I stamped huffily, wiping the dusty white ball on my uniforms skirt having not changed out of it.

I turned around, sweeping my dark brown braid away from my shoulder and blowing at my bothersome bangs. Hoping that he would catch the glare I was trying to give him, maybe it would strike him down.

"Why? I can just get tea and cookies at my place!"

I yelled in return, placing my wrists on my hips and staring daggers up at the breathless boy. He must have run, his shock of brownish black hair was windblown and his chest was heaving.

"Well you've never had cookies until you've had my mom's!"

He returned the challenge. Oh he was definitely pushing me on this one. I'd heard the rumors of his mothers cooking from friends of Kagome's and some of his. It was a tempting offer, but should I trust it?

Well why wouldn't I? What was he going to do? He was younger _and_ smaller than me, so be it he's a boy.

My decision made I replaced my attitude with a diluted smile.

"FINE! But you owe me one!"

I cried, leaning down to grab my pack as I slowly began to make my way up the stairs. My navy blue skirt fluttering behind me.

You know, I've never noticed how long my skirt actually was, shows how much I paid attention. I shrugged and broke into a jog, my shoes scrabbling on the sandy cement steps.

* * *

_There we are, chapter one and a brief introduction to the main character. R&R!_

_Next chapter: _**The Tree of Ages.**

_Inuyasha and co./plot/story © Rumiko Takahashi_

_Ahiru Kozumi and co./plot/story © me(Kohaku)_

**KohakuJo**


	3. The Tree of Ages

_Here we go, second chapter. _

_Been busy for Thanksgiving as you know, is this Thursday! (essited)_

_I'll be near a computer for the brunt of this week, except Thanksgiving Day itself and possibly the day after. Depends on how long my mother wants me…but yeah. _

_Anywho! You secret readers should send me a note sometime! I love getting mail! :D_

* * *

**Soulkill: Time of Old**

**The Tree of Ages **– 2

* * *

I reached the top of the steps and turned, looking at Souta as he turned his brown eyes on me.

I couldn't help but notice that he was actually taller than me now, not by much but still taller…that little rat must've been eating extra rations for dinner! So now I had to look up at him!

It all must be part of his plan to get me to marry him! The fool!

I scowled a little, earning a look of confusion in return.

"You're taller than me."

I stated glumly.

His confusion turned into a full-blown laugh, he clutched his sides and bent over. My face contorted into one of genuine hurt, I was hoping he'd catch the joke, but he was serious.

He thought it was funny.

I sure as hell didn't, I hated being short, a measly 5'3''.

"You are so rude sometimes!"

I snapped angrily, furrowing my brows. I turned away from him, flipping my braid sassily, and began walking towards his household. I spotted his mother, with a slight smile on her lips, standing in the traditional sliding doorway. A shawl draped across her dainty shoulders.

I'd always been amazed at how much the woman could do with such a fragile looking body.

She'd have been a prince's bride if it were some 1,000 years earlier; I could only imagine how beautiful she would have been.

But knowing what the smile was for sort of dampened that image just a little. I stopped having noted that Souta had stopped his out-break.

"Well don't just stop!"

I jumped, whirling around and sending a well aimed smack at his head. This of course was something he had to be used to by now, therefore easily dodged as I blushed furiously.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

I cried, my face ripe as a tomato sitting to long in the sun. I was ready to pop him a good one right then and there; I could imagine Kagome doing something similar.

Kagome.

I stopped the descent of my fist towards his face, straightening myself out a bit and dusting imaginary dirt off my shirt and skirt.

Punishing Souta was her job and she wasn't here, I wasn't going to end up her replacement.

There was only one of a person in a lifetime, reincarnations were just a myth.

"But no Souta Higurashi, STOP making me jump like that! I might actually have a heart-attack one day!"

The persecuted boy had a look on his face that reminded me of a deer caught in headlights. I stared dumbly at him for a moment before I someone cleared their throat.

"They'll get cold at this rate you two.."

"Awe! Come on Ahiru!"

He grabbed me by the arm in his mad rush towards the house, not bothering to make sure I was ready. In the end I was dragged through the dust, sadly up the steps (don't try this at home kids!), and across his not quite perfectly sanded porch.

By the time I'd been seated at their table I was ruffled and stuffed to the brim with splinters.

I'd learned a very valuable lesson in the time of a few seconds.

Never let Souta Higurashi 'lead' you anywhere, you might not come out alive.

'_An understatement…_'

I growled to myself, making an effort to tame the wild wisps of chocolate brown that now crowned my head. A light dusting of pink brushed across my cheeks as I tried to make myself a little more presentable.

'_I'll just use this chance to get him with pay-back._'

A variety of scenario's ran through my mind as Miss Higurashi, who I'd gotten into the habit of calling 'Namo-kun' seeing as she wouldn't tell her me her real name, entered the kitchen carrying a steaming plate of cookies.

I noticed only when she placed the probably hot plate on the table that she was skillfully balancing three milk cups in the crook of her elbows and one on her head.

Dear god she had to teach me how to do that! I _really _wanted to know where 'she' learned to do it. Maybe I could swing by the place and get a few pointers.

That would most definitely impress any potential husbands!

Now I blushed out of admiration, holding my hands in a prayer like stance I almost begged her.

"Where did you learn to balance like that!"

"What—oh this?"

She made sure to finish putting the glasses down before referring to her balancing act.

I nodded my head furiously in return. My heart sank though as she got a look on her face that was all too familiar.

"Lots and lots of practice Ahiru-chan, now eat some before they get cold!"

She scolded mockingly before taking a moment to seat herself.

I don't know what in his right mind could have made him say something to embarrassing or inappropriate at that point in time. I'd personally been trying to ignore Souta who had taken up a chair beside me.

I'd be in a much better place now, had he not opened his mouth…and said something stupid.

"Your hair looks a lot like a halo the way it is right now…it's beautiful."

"What!? Souta!"

"Ah…"

I stared blankly at him for a moment, my admiring blush spread like a rash across my entire face.

I had no reply to that but to pat frantically at my now fuzzy brown head.

I suddenly felt like crying.

"Souta you should know better! You need to prepare a girl for something like that!"

"But it's true! And all beautiful things only happen once!"

"But that's beside the point! You don't say something like that to a girl at a table eating cookies!"

His mother scolded him angrily, this time she was quite serious.

I on the other hand was practically in tears.

I'd been trying to _avoid _this very situation by giving him some space. But maybe I should ask a _boy's _opinion on what to do next time. They'd probably know better.

"Souta you're an idiot!"

I suddenly shouted, standing up and throwing back my chair. The loud 'thunk' of it hitting the floor startled both culprits more than my voice did.

I almost tripped over my chair as I turned and fled the scene, I was practically crying and Souta had no right to see me do such a thing! It only made things worse knowing that Namo-kun had known about how he felt about me, and had given him advice as punishment!

What kind of punishment was that?

"I KNEW I should have grabbed my baseball bat!"

I said to myself as I ran, narrowly avoiding multiple corners as I made my way through his house. I would escape out the backdoor and take a short-cut through the houses behind them.

I turned a corner and abruptly burst through a paper door. I shrieked in fear and shock as I landed harshly on my shoulder and ribs.

A cloud of dust swirled around me as it settled. I hadn't been expecting that, at all.

I groaned as my shoulder throbbed, my ribcage sent sharp stabs of pain through my chest and whole left side.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to rise to a sitting position. I could hear yells of fear and worry from somewhere to my right, but I ignored them.

The only thing running through my mind was getting away from the scene and keeping Souta from seeing me cry, his mother to.

I never realized that I felt so strongly about Souta seeing something so simple.

Hormones can do amazing things to a person when they're emotional.

What I did wasn't fuzzy or dark, though my vision was a little off, but I knew what I was doing when I painfully launched myself to my feet and continued on my mad race for someplace safe. Someplace without people!

But I didn't get very far.

I know that I passed directly in front of the Higurashi's Sakura tree in my haste, but I'm not really sure how to describe what happened after that.

Most of it was dark..univiting and painful to the mind (And my ribs damnit!).

But I do remember hearing a voice…it was a woman's, very pretty.

"_You can never come back!"_

What in the world did that mean?

* * *

_Chapter two finish. _

_Ech, I just wrote this in class and the bells about to ring. _

_Bear with me. _

**KohakuJo**


End file.
